Let Me Go
by rbutler-lover
Summary: Ryder Daniels, Is searching for a guy named Alex Mccann, Her only Link? Jason Mccann... Alex won't get away with ruining her life... But when the unthinkable happens with Jason Will she be able to stop her assignment She started, in time.. To follow her heart? "You Love me, but you don't know who i am.."
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Please! Just one more shirt?" I begged my mom. We were school shopping. I swear if I got this one shirt.. my life would be complete.

Well I mean along with all the other outfits she had bought me today.

"Fine!"

Yes! I whispered to myself. She gave in.

"Ahhh! thank you thank you! I love you!" I attacked her with a hug.

That's when the explosion happened. My mother grabbed me, shielding me in her arms, like any momma bear would do.

Until she pushed me out of the way, I hit the floor hard. Turning, just in time to watch my mother being crushed by a piece of the second floor falling onto her. I screamed. I ran over to her. Her hand stuck out. I reached for it. I tried to lift the heavy concrete off of her.. but it was to late & I was too weak.

I screamed for help, but it was chaos around me. People running and screaming around me, running for there own lives.

It was no use. She was Dead.

I was not leaving my mother. I held her hand.

"Mom, I love you.. I promise we'll get threw this. You and Me."

Tears ran down my face. A teenager ran past me. A boy. He could help me.

"Hey! you! please help me! please my mom is stuck."

He shook his head, with a sincere apology, look on his face.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, but I was able to hear him over the loudness. I looked into his eyes, noticing there was a scar from his mid cheek to his ear, like a knife had been there.

His eyes were a hazel, & with that he had taken off.

I was left, holding my mothers hand.

A few hours had passed by before firemen and police officers reached us. My dad being a detective, was called when I was found.. putting up a fight refusing to leave my mother.

He pryed my hand from hers. Telling me it would be alright.

I whispered goodbye to her... we left the scene.

My father held my crying self, while we watched the news. The department store had been bombed they said.

My mother was one.. of the many that died that day.

I was 10, & left without a mother.

I Promised mom at her funeral I would find her killers..

One way or another.

I'm 17 now, Today's my moms anniversary. She died seven years ago today.

I got a call from a few of my dad's buddies from the FBI, they think they found my mother's killers.

But.. they need my help.

My father doesn't approve, but I really don't give a shit.

I made my mother a promise, one I wasn't going to break.

I told them I would do it.

So, here I am, in a new high school, in the middle of junior year, heading to my first period on my first day.

It was part of the assignment.

I walked in greeting the teacher.

"Hello, Ryder, very interesting name. You may take a seat in the back. Our last available seat."

I turned around, finding the last available seat with my eyes, and who was sitting next to it?

Jason Mccann.

Just the boy I was looking for...

I would get to his brother, Alex, one way or another.

I was not breaking my promise to my mother...


	2. Chapter 2

I headed toward the last available seat. I felt all eyes on me.

I sat down, Jason just fidgeted next to me. it was pretty obvious no one had wanted to sit next to him & all sympathy was for me. I was the person in this classroom everyone felt bad for.

I knew it...

& he knew it.

"Well, I'm done with my lesson today. You guys can have the remaining 15 minutes to yourself." the teacher said.

Oh Wow, I thought to myself.

"Hey" I said turning to Jason.

it was pretty obvious he was uncomfortable. I mean it took the kid 10 LONG seconds to respond.

"Uhm, hi."

"what's your name?"

Oh hell, I knew his name. I was just trying to start a conversation with this kid.

"Jason." he said.

He's obviously a one worded person.

"Got a last name?"

"Mccann"

I could feel eyes on us. I'm not stupid.

"Uhm Well do you have any classes with me?" I asked handing him my schedule.

We had every class together, except one. I had Pe before lunch & he had a free period.

Let's see what his answers gonna be.

He just shook his head, I opened my mouth to ask what classes.. but was cut off.

"Are you going to ask me another question?"

I smiled, biting my lip.

"Uhm well, at least I got more than word out of you."

He smirked. Proud of himself for making fun of me.

"Ryder? That's your name?"

"That would be me."

"Got a last name?

Okay now, this kid was mocking me.

Asshole.

"HA- HA very funny." I said.

This got a smile out of him.

"But yes, Daniels. My Last name."

"So Is it your turn in this round of 20 questions or mine?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Pissy Pants, I didn't know we were playing..." I said.

I could tell he was hiding a smirk caused by what I had just called him.

"Pissy Pants?" he asked me.

"Is that your next question?"

"No, actually my next question would be.. why are you talking to me?"

His question caught me off guard...

Oh, you know, I'm talking to you so I can get to your brother.. who was a part in the death of my mother.

So, No Reason at all.

"Am I not allowed to talk to you? Do you have some disease or something?"

"Is that your next question?"

"Oh shut up." I said once again biting my lip.

I guess you could say I like biting my lip.

"You never answered my question."

"You never answered mine." I threw at him.

He sighed.

"In case you haven't noticed, since the moment you've sat in that chair all eyes have been on you. Everyone is wondering why you're talking to me. I don't normally talk to anyone & that is why i sit alone... did that answer your question?"

"No, why does everyone have this frightened look on this face, like if I say one more thing to you.. I might drop dead?

I waited for his response.

"Because, I'm dangerous. I'm not trusted. & you may just drop dead by talking to me. You never know. So I suggest you don't talk to me again."

The bell rang, he got up and walked out of the classroom. Perfect timing for him.

I wasn't surprised by what he told me. I already knew a few details about him. He had this dangerous look to him.

Whatta Ass. Just left me sitting here.

I picked up my backpack. I walked out the door, to find my next classroom.

I walked in and greeted the teacher. I had gotten in a little early, about a minute before the bell rang.

"Why Hello there Ryder, welcome to my class. You may take our last available seat, next to Mr. Mccann.

Oh Hell...


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I allowed to talk to you?"

"No.."

"Too Bad, I wasn't done with my 20 questions."

"Of course you weren't."

"So, are you this schools typical bad boy? Do you have a little pact?"

"No, Ms. game show host.. Just me."

"Game show host? Really? that's the best you could come up with?"

"Watch yourself. Don't push me."

"Oh, what are you gonna do.. steal my lunch money?"

Of course I knew what he was truly capable of. I wasn't going to admit that though.

"You have no idea, what I'm capable of.."

My point proven.

"Try me bad boy.."

"You're annoying me Ryder!"

I looked up at the clock.. about 22 minutes left.

"You got 20 minutes left. I'm truly sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with me until those 20 minutes are up."

"Fuck You!"

"Mr. Mccann!? Is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No!" He said confident. Not even the teacher could break down those walls.

"Which leads us back to Mr. Pissy Pants!" I whispered.

He was beyond pissed. It was fun, trying to break down his walls, I mean there was just something about him.

He didn't scare me, I didn't fear him. I think he knew, but I couldn't exactly tell.

"What no more questions?" he asked with an attitude.

"Oh, I'm sorry, by your sudden outburst.. I thought you didn't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Am I allowed to ask a question?"

"No."

"wh-"

"I was kidding.. Go ahead."

"Why did you come to Vegas?"

Oh you know.. so I could track down your brother.. hmm yeah.

"I needed a break," I said. "I was tired of living with my dad.. so It was decided I would move in with my uncle. & Thats why I'm here... "

It wasn't a complete lie. I had lived in Nevada all my life.. it just happened for this project.. I should move in with my Father's best friend & old partner.

Who was basically my uncle. I had known him for most of my life.

So, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth.

"Have you lived in Vegas all of your life?" I asked him.

"Yeah.."

"Any siblings?" I asked. Curious for his answer.

"No..."

Liar.

"Do you?"

"No.." I responded. I didn't. It has just been me & my dad the last 7 years.

He lied about Alex. I was a little surprised about that.

I was done with my questions.

The bell rang, again he left me there.

I packed up my stuff, walking out of the classroom. I had noticed the room numbers. I knew my next class would be towards the left.

I walked out of the classroom, turning to my left. I ran right into the person leaning against the wall...

"Were you done with your questions?"

He smirked, walking off. Waiting for me to catch up.


End file.
